


Team Colors

by willow_larkspur



Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [69]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broom-Head Audrey Weasley, F/M, Homebody Percy Weasley, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon, Quidditch Player Oliver Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Percy would rather be home with both his partners but he would do anything to show his support.





	Team Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if that’s you.  
Author’s Note: The original prompts gave me a choice between Audrey/Percy and Oliver/Percy. Polyamory solved the issue of having to choose.

(^^)  
**Team Colors**  
(^^)

Audrey was jumping up and down in the stands, screaming just as loudly as any of the other Puddlemere United fans around them. Percy didn't understand how she could still be so energetic after having been here for so long already, especially since she had put in a full day chasing new recruits around the obstacle course at the Auror Academy before they had headed out to the game. Oh, he knew that part of it was that Audrey was just as mad about quidditch as Oliver was, and that another chunk was letting the enthusiastic energy of the crowd feed into her, but Percy was not like his partners, no matter how much he loved them.

A roaring crowd late on a Saturday night was not really his idea of a good time. He didn’t appreciate the yelling and having cheap larger slashed on him. He would much rather be at home, listening to music as he read or snuggled up with Audrey and Oliver watching the telly. Even the silly ‘reality’ shows they both adored were more what Percy enjoyed than a live Quidditch game. Especially if Audrey made her family’s recipe for khinkali, which had the dumplings baked instead of boiled making them a good finger food, which made the perfect excuse to like the fingers for the partner sharing the treat.

Though Percy had to admit that the view from where he was sitting was rather nice, because Audrey had a nice bounce to her full-figure curves and looked exceptionally nice with the cinnamon colored ribbon she had opted to tie around her neck, and Oliver had demonstrated more than a few feats of outstanding flexibility this game. Percy was a blessed man to have both of them as partners, and he ached to show them his appreciation more directly.

It all combined to make Percy wish for someone to catch the Snitch already so that he could finally get his partners alone and spend their Saturday in a mutually pleasurably way. And by "someone", he meant that the Puddlemere United Seeker should stop dragging his broom twigs and get on with it already.

After all, Oliver belonged to Puddlemere United, and Percy was nothing but supportive of his quidditch-obsessed loons.

And if he was really lucky, within the next hour, he'd be showing them both what he had recently purchased in the Puddlemere United team colors.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 11); MC4A  
Individual Challenges: Gryffindor MC (x2); Shipmas; Times to Come; Old Shoes; In a Flash; Lovely Triangle; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux (Y)  
House: Hufflepuff  
Assignment No.: Term 11 – Assignment 03  
Subject (Task No.): n/a  
Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [554] (“Hot Patootie” – Rocky Horror Picture Show); 365 [122] (Enthusiastic); Galleon Club (cinnamon)  
Space Address (Prompt): n/a  
Representation(s): Percy Weasley/Audrey LNU/Oliver Wood  
Bonus Challenges: Surprise!; Second Verse (Ladylike; Not a Lamp; Found Family; Nontraditional; Middle Name; Lock & Key; Three’s Company; Lovely Coconuts); Chorus (Odd Feathers; Fizzy Lemonade; Machismo; Peddling Pots; Tomorrow’s Shade; Larger than Life; Unicorn; Wind Beneath)  
Tertiary Bonus Challenges: LiCK (n/a); FR (Satisfaction)  
Word Count: 361


End file.
